The wrath of the scourge
by mystery of love
Summary: Expect to see heroes, spells and more! Based on the wonderful game of DoTA.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1: A Glorious Event.

Even though the window was closed, a chilling breeze still snuck into the dimly lit room through one of the cracks. A candle was providing the only source of light. The flame flickered, and showed a table in the middle of the room. Some parchment, along with scratchy handwritting littered the table.

"Here, here and here," a low and gruff voice droned. "These areas are critical for our assault against those puny humans,'' the voice continued.

"Yes sir... on my way," whispered a small figure hiding in the shadows.

"Remember Clinks, no mess up this time. Just sneak in, wind walk and report back. I don't want news of a kill, no matter how grand. You don't want me to do to you what I did to the previous bone fletcher."

A sudden breeze blew in, and the door opened. The sound of arrows clicking together was heard. Then, all that was left in the room was the a large shadow, and a flickering candle. With a small puff, Lucifer, general of the Scourge, put out its misery.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Miss Inverse, do stop fooling around!"  
Lina turned around and caught the eye of her handmaiden. Immediately, she stopped admiring herself in the mirror. Her hand dropped from the lock of hair that she was twirling around.

"This is your big day, Miss Inverse. From tomorrow onwards, I can't call you that anymore!" replied Levi, the lady who had been assigned to tend to Lina's needs. Levi was a rather shapy girl of 17. Her auburn hair grew to her waist, but it never was messy. Instead, it was always tied in a neat braid. Her features were strong yet feminine. As she spoke, apple red lips articulated her words. To top it all off, her tan fair complexion and deep-set blue eyes made her the desire of all the manservants in the house.

"Yes, I know, I know." Lina turned around, and smiled. This was her big day, after all. A marriage was always a big event, especially to Purist Thunderwrath, the grandest of the King's knights.


	2. An error, perhaps

**Chapter 2: An error, perhaps.**

The trees swayed gently in the breeze, as they shed their autumn leaves. Just then, a gust of wind blows, and the last leave of the birch tree in the lawn drops. A small head peeps out from the shrubs nearby…

"Come sis, put those books away. You must look your best for this big day!" exclaimed Lina. After a brief pause, and getting no response, Lina turned and faced Levi.

"Levi, please get Rylai from the other room. I wish to speak with her," said Lina, in a mildly exasperated tone.

Levi smiled and curtseyed deeply.

"Of course, my lady," she replied in a voice smooth, crystal clear voice.

As Levi left, Lina began looking through her huge chest of drawers, searching for a piece of jewelry that Rylai could wear. Rings were removed, along with numerous chains, bangles and ear-rings that glittered in the autumn sun. Nothing seemed suitable. They were too big, too glamorous, or just plain unsuitable. Lina shrugged, and began putting the boxes back. Just then, her hand brushed against a necklace.

Lina looked at it in awe. Never had she seen this particular trinket before. Its pendant was green in colour, and seemed to reflect light in all directions. It was small in size, hardly larger than her own thumbnail. The chain that strung it was made of a material similar to leather, yet, slightly softer in texture. She pictured Rylai wearing that gemmed necklace, and as she did so, a smile crept across her face.

"Its prefect," whispered Lina.

"What's prefect, sis? In my eyes, there is only you."

Lina looked around, startled. She searched for the source of the voice, and her eyes fell on Rylai, who was standing at the door. She smiled sincerely.

"Come here, Rylai. There is a gift that I wish you to have."

Rylai blushed a deep crimson red. Her face contrasted the deep blue robe that she wore, and the hood that she used to cover her head fell backwards, exposing her dark brown hair.

"Your family is too kind. I thought taking me in as an adopted daughter was enough, but now this?" Rylai's voiced turned soft and she glanced around the room.

"Nonsense. We are all human, adept in the works of magic. What's there not to help? I do, however, expect a favour in the future," said Lina playfully, as she conjured some flames, and used them to float her over to Rylai. Before Rylai could react, there was a _click_ sound, as the clasp was undone, and the necklace found its way around Rylai's neck. The green jewel rested softly on the skin in the hollow of her neck.

"I can't…"

"No protests," whispered Lina into Rylai's ear. "You are wearing that to my wedding."


End file.
